A Time for Everything
by yllimilly
Summary: Joey and Mokuba have been seeing each other for a little while now, but their feelings for each other aren't clear yet. They haven't gone all the way together, either. And tonight, Mokuba is turning 20... M/M. Lemon. Oneshot.


Summary:** Joey and Mokuba have been seeing each other for a little while now, but haven't sorted their feelings for each other. They haven't gone all the way together, either. And tonight, Mokuba happens to be turning 20. There's a time for everything...**

A/N This is** a lemon with hints of angst (and humor), cause you can take the writer out of the angst, but you can't take the angst out of the writer. Forgive the story's many flaws; I've never actually written PWP before. Enjoy... And a ****Happy Belated Birthday, Jo. I hope you like your gift. -Milly**

.

**A Time for Everything**

.

"Ouch!" Joey whispered at the top of his lungs. "Fuck!"

"Shh!"

Joey stopped for a moment, rubbing his kneecap. Mokuba yanked him by the arm to make sure he was following, not giving him a chance to make the soreness go away.

"Hnngfuck!" Joey mentally cursed at the mahogany dresser that had wrongfully lain in his path.

"Shhhh!"

"How come you have so much crap in your mansion?"

"I'm sure Seto will be glad to tell you more about that once you _wake him up_," Mokuba whispered back.

They tiptoed in complete silence until they were past the one door that had light peering underneath it. Mokuba stopped in front of what Joey thought to be his bedroom and dialed his keycode. He grabbed the massive metal handle and opened the door.

A patch of the wooden floor creaked behind Mokuba's feet.

"Shh!" Joey chuckled at his own comeback.

Mokuba stopped moving, and despite the utter darkness they were engulfed in, Joey could feel on him the weight of the family treasure, the renowned Kaiba Stare. Which was sort of like wine; it only got better as the brothers aged, and 19 years old was quite a nice age for a vintage as fine as Mokuba Kaiba.

The door silently closed behind them thanks to a pneumatic system, and a dim nightstand lamp was lit by a light clap of Mokuba's hands. The room was lush, with dark carpets and tall windows, a barely used loveseat and at the middle of the room, a giant bed covered with a crimson comforter that complemented Mokuba's fair complexion.

Joey was on familiar grounds again. He'd been here before, he knew that every room in the Kaiba mansion was soundproof. Relief washed over him.

Mokuba was heading for his dresser, already undoing his cuffs. He didn't see Joey's powerful tackle coming.

"What are you- stop it!" Mokuba couldn't help himself laughing. "Stop it Joey s-st-" He was thrown on the bed by his assailant who had a very detailed knowledge of Mokuba's ticklish condition. "N-no! S-stop!"

"I'll stop when you're horny again," said Joey in his typical no-nonsense manner.

"But I- s-stop it lemme speak!" He kicked Joey away from him. "I was horny until you started bumping on absolutely every object in the house."

"Castle," Joey corrected.

"Ha ha ha," Mokuba let out sarcastically. "Your boner's still on."

"You bet it is! 'Cause I'm about to ravish your sweet little royal ass," said Joey as he walked towards him half-menacingly, half-seducingly, Mokuba couldn't tell. He stepped back until his calves hit the bed frame.

"Huh oh. I'm trapped," Mokuba said playfully. He let Joey cradle his face in his hands and returned his kiss. Joey was freshly shaved from doing Movember, which wasn't the best idea, and the skin around his lips was nice and smooth again.

"Mmh," Joey broke the kiss, "I think someone's horny again."

"I would be horny if only you stopped saying _the word horny_," Mokuba bit back a bit too seriously. He was getting unnaturally nervous about this night. 'Their special night.' He pushed Joey away but the blond was heavier, so Mokuba just ended up pushing himself on the bed instead. He crawled back, making room for Joey.

"You wanna play cat or dog?"

Mokuba was puzzled. "Wanna what?"

"Sex."

"Sex what?"

"Catty sex or doggy sex?"

Joey's serious look confused Mokuba completely.

"What are- what are you even talking about?"

Joey was now sitting on his ankles, switching to explanation mode.

"I mean, it's your first time. You should pick which type you want."

"The fuck? I don't get a word of what you're saying! Just get your sexy ass here and kiss me, goddammit!"

"No! It said that you shouldn't be angry."

Something clicked in Mokuba's mind. He sat up. "Who exactly said what exactly?"

"The sex column... They say that catty sex is better on your first time."

Mokuba threw his head back, exasperated. He never quite understood how Joey could be so careless in every area of life, but be serious about trivial things like astrology, or whatever _this_ was. He also took great pride in relentlessly explaining these concepts to Mokuba. "Gods, Joey, I sad no pop psychology-sexology stuff, especially not those in the fashion magazines! I just want us to be us! And if we don't start making out right now I'm kicking you out."

"I bet your virginity you're not going to kick me out," said Joey with a mischievous smile.

Mokuba grabbed a pillow and threw it in Joey's direction, but missed. "Get out!"

Joey laughed. "Don't yell! You're going to wake up your asexual roommate."

"URGH! Don't call him that! It's weird! What the fuck is wrong with you? You were humping me in the elevator and now that we're in my actual bed you're... philosophising or whatever!"

"You're so cute when you're angry. You get all inarticulate and stuff."

"Your balls will be inarticulate when I'm done with them." Mokuba was furious. He was actually red from anger. He grabbed another pillow but Joey was quicker this time; in a matter of seconds Mokuba was disarmed and laid out on his belly with Joey's body all over his. He felt a tinge at the base of his cock when Joey forcibly spread his legs out and moaned involuntarily.

"That's more like it," Joey purred in his ear. "What now?" He hoistered himself on his elbows to lighten his body weight, nudging the bump at the front of his pants in that inviting spot where Mokuba's ass cheeks met.

When Mokuba didn't respond, Joey judged it appropriate to climb on top of him. And to hump him. And do funny caveman noises that failed to amuse Mokuba. He didn't understand why he was even aroused still despite the blond's antics. But Joey knew Mokuba's weaknesses quite well, and he was applying pressure in all the right places.

"Ah, shit, Joey... D-don't..." Mokuba's trousers felt tighter and tighter. "Stop that!"

"The noises?"

"Everything!"

Joey did as he was told.

"Are you sure?" Joey teased. His hands roamed on Mokuba's sides, grazing against them but not tickling. "I don't think you want me to stop _everything_..." Mokuba felt like no matter how long he'd been seeing Joey, he'd never get the upper hand in bed. The blond was just too knowledgeable, and above all, carefree when it came to sex. He was a freelancer, a master of improvisation. And Mokuba couldn't do improvisation. He had a secret, detailed idea of how this night should be happening, and the sooner he put a cross on those silly plans, the better he'd feel about what was ahead of him.

"Do the hip thing," Mokuba breathed.

"Gotta take your shirt off," Joey replied matter-of-factly before sitting up and sliding his own hoodie and tanktop over his head. Mokuba wriggled and rolled on his back and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He didn't get too far, though, because Joey, after making his own pants vanish magically, began taking care of Mokuba's.

Or rather, took care of teasing Mokuba's cock through the fabric of his trousers, nibbling through the fabric.

"J-Joey, stop it!"

"You don't sound too convincing," said Joey between two playful bites of the lovely bump.

"It's just-" Mokuba froze. Joey felt him stiffen, saw worry on his features. "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Joey sat up, again. His shoulders fell along with his enthusiasm. He gave Mokuba a sympathetic smile.

"Hey honey bun', you're the one who wanted this. I can wait. I want you like crazy but I can wait. I can control myself."

Mokuba looked away, embarrassed. "No... it's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I mean..." His voice was barely audible anymore. "I want to go through with this but..."

"But you don't really want to?" Joey laid down next to Mokuba, encircling one arm around his chest, and one knee bent over his legs. "We don't have to go all the way tonight," Joey said. "Of course I'd love to take you against that dresser there, and maybe you could give me a go sometime, too... Your call. It's your birthday, not mine."

Mokuba smiled. Somehow, Joey's willingness to wait just made him feel worse for making him wait. "But I don't want to be a virgin forever. I'm turning 20 and..." His voice trailed off. He let out a heavy sigh. "I just thought today would be a good day, that's all."

Joey brushed one of Mokuba's raven black bangs off his equally dark eyelashes. "Ya can't control these things. Can't have control over everything, y'know." He took one of Mokuba hands and kissed the tips of his fingers. "You're starting to sound like your brother."

Mokuba stared at the ceiling. Joey slid a hand under the boy's dress shirt and began caressing his skin, doing little circle motions with his fingers.

"But I've been leading you on."

"Hey! Cut that crap! You're the first to complain when I pull that sort of guilt-trippy shit."

"You can't deny that you're horny though."

"Am not. It's like I said. I'm in control."

"I can feel your boner against my thigh, silly," said Mokuba as he turned to look Joey in the eye.

Joey chuckled. He found it cute when Mokuba used dirty words. It was so unlike him. "I can't help myself when it comes to you," he replied as cheezily as he could, kissing Mokuba's lower lip.

Mokuba laughed and kissed him back. No matter how gruff the blond could be, he had the softest lips in the world, and they were his.

Mokuba's lips trailed to his jawline. His.

To the blonde's clavicle. His.

It was weird how he _was _turning into a real Kaiba. Like his brother. Predatorial. Possessive. It surprised him that he had not once insisted that Joey see no one else but him. The blond was known for his peculiar take on relationships, his apparent lack of jealousy and strange lack of personal boundaries, sometimes too ill-defined for Mokuba's tastes.

He wondered if they could ever become 'an item'. But it didn't matter. Being around the blond made him feel good no matter what. And he was seriously attracted to him.

Joey's hand went for the small of Mokuba's back, playing with the rim of his underwear, going down to give one buttock a firm squeeze.

They shifted position. Mokuba climbed on top. Joey's other hand began roaming across his back as well.

Mokuba sat up, straddling Joey, rocking his own back and forth a couple times, rubbing his manhood against Joey's own, still hidden in the grey boxers Mokuba had bought him last week. The boy noticed and smiled. Maybe Joey wasn't seeing anyone else after all. He wasn't the calculating type. He'd probably hop in these this morning without noticing.

"Lemme help," offered Joey when he saw Mokuba struggling with the fastenings. Joey began working his way up while Mokuba was hurrying his way down until the shirt was loose enough so that Mokuba could pull it off over his head. Joey's hands could now roam around freely on the younger man's torso, doing circular motions with his thumbs, pressing a little deeper in the flesh every time his hands went down and inch. It was his signature massage method, it worked wonders on all of his previous partners, and when done at the right place, it never failed to drive Mokuba crazy. A double clap of the hands and the small lamp on the nightstand was turned off. The bedroom was pitch dark. Mokuba leaned towards Joey and began kissing him again, this time more intensely.

Joey's thumbs were roaming dangerously close to Mokuba's hips, making him moan.

He pressed his thumbs in the small dip right above Mokuba's hipbone.

There.

The boy collapsed against the blond's chest, nestling his face between his shoulder and his ear. A muffled 'yes' rose to Joey's ear. The blond managed to kiss the boy's earlobe, which earned him a whimper. "You like it?"

"Like w-what," replied Mokuba between two ragged breadths.

"The hip thing," Joey murmured.

"Yeah." He moaned some more, grateful that the darkness concealed the flush on his face. Joey loved that he was such an expressive lover, for a boy at least. Most men were desperately silent, and many of his straight encounters in dorms or parental homes had no choice but to be silent. He'd seen some rather loud, theatrical performances from some girls and a few domineering men, but Mokuba's soft, earnest abandon sounded the sweetest to his ears.

"Wanna just sixty-nine?" Joey asked as he peppered Mokuba's neck with nibbles and kisses. "I could use a taste of your cock. Sort of forgot what it's like." Mokuba couldn't muster a frown. He found Joey's word choice appalling in theory, but in practice they made something in his loins tinge.

The answer didn't come immediately. Joey's hands shifted from Mokuba's hips to his buttocks, where they rested for a moment. His eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, and he could make out his lover's silhouette.

"We could," Mokuba said without conviction. He stifled a sigh.

Joey encircled his arms around his affair of ten months. If it weren't for their shared crippling fear of the elder Kaiba, Joey would call it more than just that. It wasn't so much the fear of Kaiba's disapproval. Joey knew that Mokuba wouldn't want to displease his brother. It was ironic, he who told so many people off, admitting his aversion to commitment, was now at the other end of teh bargain. Or so he thought. He didn't need to know for now, not yet.

He pressed Mokuba harder against his chest.

"I love you."

The blond immediately regretted the spontaneous confession. Plus, he didn't want to sound too forthcoming. He didn't want a forced reciprocal statement from Mokuba, and he didn't want to pressure Mokuba into verbalizing whatever he felt for him, or a lack thereof.

Joey cradled Mokuba's face into his hands and kissed him. Mokuba kissed him back, his movements growing in intensity.

His skin was warm and soft, and Mokuba had a pleasant scent lingering about him at every hour of the day. A faint trace of conditioner at the roots of his hair, bergamot and sandalwood in his clothing, hints of tanned leather at the base of his nape...

"I wanna do it," Mokuba murmured. "I'm ready."

Joey looked at him intently. Some faint light was gleaming in his eye.

"Okay," Joey whispered back, "okay." He kissed Mokuba's forehead. The skin there was damp and a little salty.

Joey heard the boy's lips part, inhale slightly, and he instinctively knew he wanted to say something but didn't.

Mokuba slipped to Joey's side, taking the very position the blond had earlier, with one arm laid across his chest and one knee bent over the blond's legs.

"You afraid?" Joey asked more casually.

"Yeah. A little."

"S'okay. I was afraid, too."

They hadn't talked much about each other's pasts, preferring to focus on the present, and Joey had never said a word about his previous, but numerous experiences.

Joey freed himself from Mokuba's limbs, rummaging blindly for his jeans sprawled on the bed, stopping only when he heard a crinkling sound. He put the condom somewhere on the bed where Mokuba couldn't see and knelt beside him. Joey began undoing Mokuba's trousers, slipped them off him, leg by leg. He moved to kneel between Mokuba's legs, spreading them out gently this time, and kissed the inside of his thighs, inching his way deeper, until he was at the rim of his underwear.

He heard Mokuba swallow and reached to kiss him on the lips. Once. Then came back and started slipping Mokuba's underwear off, leg by leg. Mokuba stayed still while Joey took off his own underwear.

They were both unbearably hard.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?"

"Are you warm?"

"What? No, I'm just fine."

"Okay."

"Look at you, stressing over- ah," Mokuba yelped when Joey licked the base of his cock without warning. The tongue disappeared; Mokuba heard the ruffling of sheets, felt depressions in the mattress as Joey moved around. "Ah," he yelped a second time, unconsciously bucking his hips when Joey took his member into his mouth and began pumping efficiently. Maybe it was the need, or the fear, or both, but Mokuba wanted nothing more than to come in Joey's mouth at this moment, to see the blond swallow him, lick his ejaculate, and maybe beg for Mokuba to return the favor.

Mokuba's fingers grazed erratically on Joey's scalp and nape as the moist warmth engulfed him whole. He wanted to buck into Joey's mouth again but forced himself not to. As if on cue, Joey grabbed one of Mokuba's roaming hands and placed it on top of his head, motioning for him to apply pressure. Mokuba started thrusting into Joey, unable to hold back after the blond's generous offer. He wondered if Joey would lick him clean if he came on his chest. He wondered if he could ask to come in his face instead, and postpone the rest of the plan.

When Mokuba thought this couldn't get better, he felt the tip of his cock meet a tighter ridge inside Joey's mouth, just as Joey's lips reached the base of his cock. He felt dangerously closer to his climax.

"N-ngh," Mokuba tried to protest, but ended up moaning some more, which made caused Joey to bob his head even faster. "I'm-" he managed to let out in a minuscule breathy voice, and Joey tilted his back slightly as Mokuba shuddered and spasmed into his cheeks. Joey swallowed silently. When Mokuba's mind became a bit clearer, he realized that Joey was pumping his own cock with the hand that had encouraged Mokuba to hold his head. For a moment, he wondered how it would feel if Joey came on his face instead.

Joey pulled away, hastily and searched blindly for the condom with his one free and, still stroking himself with the other. "There's lube," Mokuba muttered, his mind still foggy from his climax.

"Nh-hn," Joey mumbled as he tore the condom with his teeth. Mokuba laid on his back again, bringing his hips closer to Joey's. Something heavy fell at the pit of his stomach when he heard the crinkle of the discarded condom wrapper. It dawned upon Mokuba that none of the above scenarios would happen. Not tonight. He was going to get it. And his body wanted it, but he still clenched at the thought. This was going to happen. Now. His heart came to a brief stop.

"Wait."

Joey finished applying the condom. "What?"

"Just wait." Mokuba tensed up. He touched himself, hoping the desire would quell his temporary apprehensions.

"Not ready?" Joey shifted, placing himself further away from Mokuba, who would have expected the opposite.

"_Yes_ ready," he replied, "just a bit scared."

"Rel-"

"I know I have to relax," Mokuba cut him off. He threw his head back; whatever 'relaxing' was, he was doing it wrong.

"It's okay," whispered Joey, "like I told you, we don't have to do this."

"But I want to. I mean, I have to do it at some point, and I don't think I'll stop being scared unless I do it, so let's just do it." Mokuba knew he was rationalizing. The hand around his cock was moving without real ardor.

Neither man moved. Joey seemed to be pondering for a moment.

"Which way?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to lie on your belly or back," Joey clarified.

"I don't know... is this from one of your magazines?"

"Nope, experience," Joey replied flatly. "It's better if you choose a position you're comfortable with."

Mokuba felt controlled impatience in Joey's voice. He knew Joey wouldn't pressure him into anything, though.

"Back. I..."

"You what?" said Joey as he crawled on top of his lover, covering the lithe body with his own, going in for a quick kiss. Mokuba could feel the oily wetness of the condom brushing against his own cock.

"I want you to kiss me when you come," he trailed off, suddenly aware of how ridiculous his virgin fantasy sounded. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, then to the tip of his ears, and was grateful for the almost complete darkness. Joey usually loved to mock him when he blushed, and right now, Mokuba felt too vulnerable to have any of that.

"Did I tell you I loved you?" Joey asked, a grin in his voice. "Get used to it, 'cause you're gonna hear it a whole lot more from now on."

"Shut up! Stop trying to sound romantic," chuckled Mokuba, more embarrassed than amused. "Just fuck me already," he murmured.

"I'm not going to _just fuck you_," smirked Joey as he snuck a finger up Mokuba's entrance by surprise. "Not yet."

"Wha- n-," Mokuba started, but withheld the 'no' that would have ruined the wonderful feeling that was about to take place.

Joey's finger inside of him felt weird. Mokuba had always been reluctant to this. They talked about it before, though. Joey even had him do it on him a couple times during their more steamy petting sessions. But being at the other hand of this particular touch was something else. Mokuba looked up to see Joey's gaze on him, looking out for signs of pain. When the blond saw that Mokuba was getting accustomed to the presence inside him, he pressed a little harder.

"Oh," Mokuba's eyes shot up, "okay, that's good..." Something flared up in his loins, something that felt similar but different to anything he'd felt before, he wasn't sure, he didn't care anymore, he just didn't want it to stop, it was good and a heat wave washed over Mokuba's body like a flash fever.

Just when Mokuba thought it couldn't get better, Joey stopped moving inside him. And withdrew his finger, slowly.

And extraordinarily, it _did_ get better.

"Do it again..." he whined. "More... I mean bigger." He couldn't think straight anymore.

But Joey knew what he meant. He obeyed, with two fingers this time, which caused Mokuba to yelp. He felt twice the pressure on his the bundle of nerves and gave in to moaning, not caring how he sounded. Some part of his mind decided that the louder the moaning, the stronger the ministration would become.

Joey withdrew his fingers in the same languid motion, then neared his own hips near Mokuba's. He placed the head of his penis near Mokuba's entrance and pressed against it, teasing him. With his free hand he began stroking Mokuba back to life. It was still half mast from the orgasm. Joey couldn't fucking wait to have his, but he could absolutely not afford to ruin Mokuba's first time by hurting him.

He used his hand to massage his tip against Mokuba's entrance. And slowly, slowly, he wedged the head in...

He stopped everything and listened for Mokuba's quipped breathing. This was good. Almost there. Mokuba tightened around his cock, and all Joey wanted to do was to ram into him. But not yet.

"Use your ass muscles to push against me, but don't clench. I know it sounds weird, but it works. I'll wait."

"Okay." Mokuba exhaled. Joey gave Mokuba's cock another good stroke. Mokuba whimpered. he wanted Joey inside of him, now. "Deeper..."

Joey pushed an inch deeper.

"Again..." He craved Joey's full length. All he knew is that he wanted to be filled by the blond.

Joey pushed again, but waited. He couldn't count the times he'd asked a partner to go deeper only to immediately regret it.

"Deeper!..." Mokuba's high pitched whining made it hard for Joey to restrain himself.

Joey clenched his teeth and waited.

"Joey..." Mokuba whimpered slowly. "I... Please..."

That was it. Joey gave in to his need to fuck the cute little thing in front of him. He pushed all the way through at an agonizingly slow pace, not stopping even when he heard Mokuba's muffled yelp. That meant hurt. He could always pull out and fuck Mokuba's delicious little face instead, but now that he'd gotten a taste of _this_, there was no going back.

Mokuba breathed hard, hoping unconsciously that it would make the pain part go away. The pleasure part, on the other hand, made him regret he hadn't given in to Joey's gentle advances earlier. Part of him wanted to believe that it felt good to have a man he cared for inside him, part of him just wanted to admit that it felt good to be fucked. He could see how Joey was holding back and took pride in it.

Joey began thrusting forward, rocking his hips, holding onto Mokuba's. Joey swallowed. It was good. Good and tight. He wondered how much longer he could last. By the time that thought was over, he realized he'd picked up the pace quite a bit.

His mind went blank.

Mokuba started stroking himself, breathing quicker. Joey was sucked in his warmth. He thrusted deeper, faster, clinging to Mokuba's sweating thighs. Sex usually felt good. It was often fun. This felt... _right_. He loved how frail Mokuba's hips felt when he banged against them. Amidst the commotion Mokuba managed to grab one of Joey's wrists, pulling him closer, deeper. Joey readjusted his grip and slammed into Mokuba who clenched, causing the blond to come. He closed his eyes and seemed to lose all coordination, then let himself fall on top of Mokuba's chest, still half inside him.

When he came back to his senses, his knees and arms shaking slightly, he pulled off completely, careful to hold the base of the condom. He'd take care of it later. Mokuba was hard, but hadn't come a second time.

Joey slid to Mokuba's side, cradling him whole.

Panting. Mokuba reached for his own entrance, attempting to massage it.

"Did it hurt?" The concern in Joey's voice could only do so much to soothe the remnant pain in his loins, though.

"Hm..."

"Ya don't have to be like that. You should tell it how it is with me."

"A little," Mokuba admitted. "Actually..."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't the best first time. And I didn't even kiss you when I came."

"That would have been weird," Mokuba realized. "I'm not even sure it's anatomically possible."

Joey mused for a moment. Now was not a good time to throw in statistics based on his sole (plentiful) sexual experience.

"You know I really meant it when I said..."

"I know. I do too," Mokuba added. He glanced at the alarm clock.

2:34.

Mokuba knew that those trivial, red digits would stay engraved in his mind.

"Actually, I'm still..." Mokuba turned to the side, pressing his erection against Joey's thigh.

Joey's head shot up. "I think I can do something about that." While his hand, as if moved by a will of its own, headed south, Joey leaned towards Mokuba for another kiss.

.

_The End (for now...)_

.

Special thanks to the lovely Ziven who had the patience to put up with my ramblings.


End file.
